


After Hours

by Kateri



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, F/M, First Time, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs visits Abby lab late at night and finds something surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Meme prompt "Some of the team (any pairing) are caught getting rather close at work but not during work time eg after hours in Abby's lab...are interrupted and gain another body (or two ;P ) that joins in the fun

When Gibbs had headed down to Abby’s lab to leave her a surprise Caf-pow for in the morning he had never expected to find the scene he walked in on. He knew Abby was kinky, and despite her propensity for wearing collars preferred to give orders than to accept them in sexual situations. He also knew his agent had a weakness for being ordered around. He had just never expected these facts to collide and to walk in and see Abby giving stern instructions to Tony DiNozzo who was naked, handcuffed, blindfolded with a tie, and on his knees with his head between Abby’s knees. The sight of it though had all of his blood rushing south, as so many of his buttons were pushed.

His initial thought of sneaking out lasted only seconds though, because Abby’s eyes locking with his as she shuddered through an orgasm and spoke to Tony had him stepping closer.

“That’s it boy, and if you can me come again quickly I’ll see about getting something thick and meaty in that dirty mouth of yours. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Some thick monster cock that you can pretend is Gibbs’s. Something that is so thick and long you choke around it. I bet you could get off just from that, or maybe just the thought of some big bad Marine using you? It probably doesn’t even matter who it was, you just like being stuffed full of cock, don’t you boy? Or maybe you would prefer to have it splitting you in two? But you have to be a good boy and earn that right now though with that pretty mouth and tongue of yours.”

As Abby continued to calmly speak while petty Tony’s brown hair, the kneeling agent groaned at her words, his hips jerking slightly as her words worked his arousal higher.

The pornographic image that presented to Gibbs were too much. He had thought his newest agent was too pretty and eager to please but being aware of his own kinks had thought he was projecting. What he saw going on in front of this eyes though was enough for Gibbs to be pretty sure that his planned course of action would be accepted.

Bending over to remove Tony’s belt from his discarded slacks Gibbs figured the supple leather would do in a pinch. Walking closer to the pair Gibbs waited until Abby tensed as her next orgasm overcame her. He didn’t have long to wait, it appeared that Tony had a very talented mouth. Just as Tony paused momentarily Gibbs slipped the belt around the kneeling man’s neck and tightened the buckle, using the excess to pull Tony’s head back against his trapped and swollen cock, rubbing it against his head where he normally headslapped him.

As a gasp of surprise escaped Tony’s mouth Gibbs leaned forward and whispered “That’s right boy, you have a Marine’s cock just waiting to plunder that ass of yours but you’ve got to earn it first with that pretty little mouth. Let’s see if it is as good as Abby seems to think.”

With that Gibbs took a step back and reached for his fly to release his engorged cock. Once released it sprung out, but only hung in the air for a mere second before Tony shuffled around on his knees and latched his already swollen lips around the bobbing shaft. Gibbs wrapped his fingers in brown strands as he shoved his cock into the delicious heat, enjoying the suction pulling on his cock.

As his cock was worked over Gibbs blessed Abby’s ability to continually surprise him because while this was heaven he became sure that something even better was in store for him as Abby reached into a bag next to her chair and held up a bottle of lube and a strap and smirked at Gibbs before pointedly looking at the naked rear now facing her before glancing once again at Gibbs to check for his approval, which of course he gave. After all Abby deserved some more fun for showing him what was right in front of him, and it would loosen up that tight ass for him to take it later. Because as an agile and skilled tongue danced around his cock he was sure that his new boy would earn the right to get fucked by him before the evening was over, of that he had no doubt.


End file.
